The Best of Times and the Worst of Times
by Goddess of LOVE82
Summary: This is probably the first ever SMF fanfic. Yes, that's Shego and Monkey Fist. RR Come on, it's pretty good. Updated for this first time this YEAR. Come back in and check it out!
1. Party

Blinding light shone through the open door into the dim room. Shego squinted at the dark figure leaving, but she couldn't make it out. She could hear loud pop music and tried to sit up. A sharp pain cut through her head and she collapsed into utter darkness.

It was morning. Sunlight streamed down onto a lone woman's sleeping frame. Her wild, black hair fell across the pillow her head lay on. A bird chirped in the far distance. With a start, Shego awoke and sat up. The dull aching in her skull nearly forced her to vomit. The first thing she realized was she was in a large bed. The second was it wasn't her own. Ignoring the pain, she stumbled out of the room. Shego was, even in her drunken drowsiness, amazed at what she saw.

It was the once-mighty Senor house. The elegant, hand woven carpet was soiled and stained with soda and beer. Nearly everything was broken, from the plasma-screen TV to the surround sound stereo. And even worse, the floor was littered with lifeless party goers, all in a drunken slumber. There had been a wild party here. One Shego couldn't even remember. She wandered outside and spotted her hovercraft near the sandy beach. She climbed in and activated the auto-pilot. She certainly couldn't drive.

Dr. Drakken was, to say the least, not exactly thrilled that his hench-girl came back home in a hangover.

"No note! No explanation! Just driving off like that to some party! I am very disappointed in you Shego! Were that boy's parents even home? I'm restraining your salary for two weeks!"

"Whatever," was Shego's sleepy reply.

Immediately upon her arrival, Dr. Drakken had followed Shego around like an angry wasp, refusing to let her sleep ("Punishment for what you've done!"), and treating her like some naughty kid. And so, with an ice pack to her head, Shego stole a phial of deadly poison, broke into four banks, and fought Kim Possible before she was allowed to rest. Curled up on her bed in her quiet room, the villainess thought to herself, "Can my life get any worse?" And though no one answered her, the truth was 'yes'. Shego's life could and would get much, much worse.


	2. uh,oh

It was three weeks after the unfortunate party incident before Shego noticed something wasn't quite right. Although the evil-doer had only fought Kim Possible twice in the past week, she found herself to be very tired. Her mood had changed too. She realized she hadn't made any sarcastic remarks to her boss all day. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, watching Spongebob Squarepants, Shego glanced at her desk calendar. Oh, great. It was "that-time-of-the-month." (A/N No it wasn't karaoke night) As Shego sat up, she noticed something else was strange. "It" wasn't there. She ran to her bathroom and stripped off her uniform. Nothing. _Nah, _she thought. _Couldn't be. I haven't been with a guy since high school…_Her memory played back to the party. _That's impossible. I couldn't possibly be…_Shego went rigid. "Calm down, calm down," she muttered quickly walking down the hall.

"And where are _you_ going?" Dr. Drakken snapped, coming out of his bathroom in a purple robe and bunny slippers. He was still angry at Shego.

"Out," was her multi-purpose answer. She hurried to the garage and, fumbling over her keys, started up the hovercraft. She drove to the nearest Smarty-mart (thankfully, she was allowed in.) and rushed to find what she came for. Shego soon found it and ran to the register to pay (yeah, pay) for her purchase.

"This it?" The blond cashier smirked and snapped her gum. Shego didn't answer, but instead looked menacingly at the teen who quickly shut up and handed over the plastic bag. Shego rushed home and locked her bedroom. She stared at what she had bought. With trembling fingers, she opened the cardboard box. (A/N: In case you haven't caught on, it's a pregnancy test…) The villainess slept badly that night, afraid of the news she'd have to tell her employer. Though she usually liked to sleep late, she got up at 8:00, unable to stay in bed any longer. Shego slowly stalked down the hall into the dining room. Drakken was all ready there, munching his Coco Puffs and reading 'Villain's Digest.' "Uhhhhhhhh, Dr. D?" Shego started anxiously. Drakken looked up and glared at his employee. 'Yes?" He sounded annoyed. The usually-fearless Shego stared at her feet. "Mmhadnete," she murmured so softly she could barely hear herself. Dr. Drakken raised one eyebrow. "What?" Shego built up a moment of tension before suddenly screaming "I'm pregnant!" For about five seconds, Drakken simply stared at her, dumbfounded. "**WHAT**?" Drakken exploded. He jumped up, knocking over his cereal. "What?" Drakken bellowed, in a frightening rage. "T-t-t-he p-p-party…" Shego stammered "No! Not here! Not here you can't be pregnant!" She started backing towards the door. "B-b-but…" "Get out! Just get out now!" But…" "Now!" One blue finger pointed out the front door. Shego had no choice. Without turning her back to Drakken, she darted outside. Shaking slightly, she went to her hovercraft and took off. She sighed and looked into the horizon. She had no where to go. Her family would never take her in. She sighed again. She would have to stay with another villain. Shego mentally ran through a list of names. DNAmy? No. Never ever. Senor Senior Jr.? No, his house had gotten her into this mess. Duff Kiligan? Gross, but better than the streets. Shego flew to his house.

"Aye, lassie, ye not be staying here at me house." "But…" Shego started. "No!" Duff slammed the door in her face. _T hat was rude, even for a villain. _She thought as she stormed to the hovercraft. Now where? Kim Possible? No, not even if she was desperate, which she kinda was. Wait. What about that guy she met last year at the Evil Convention? The one with the monkey feet? What was his name? Monkey Fist. Lord Monkey Fist. Weird, but he was her last hope. Shego turned around the hovercraft and flew off to his mansion in England. _Creepy place. _Shego said to herself as she wandered over the drawbridge and to the huge front door. She rang the doorbell and looked up at the stone castle. _Very creepy place._ The door creaked open. There stood Monkey Fist, in a red dressing robe. He looked surprised. "Shego?" He inquired. "Do come in." And so, Shego stepped into his house, feeling more hopeful than she had all day.


	3. Stay Here!

**Me again. That weird girl writing MF/S fanfiction. Come on, you now it's a good story, Keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

Monkey Fist led Shego down a maze of hallways to a sitting room. A steaming pot of tea sat on a coffee table. Shego sat down.

"Tea?" offered her host.

She nodded. Monkey Fist handed her a cup.

"Thanks," she murmured, the unfamiliar word sliding over her tongue uneasily. Monkey Fist relaxed and leaned back in his chair.

"So Shego, what brings you here?"

Shego wrapped her hands around the warm cup, hesitant to begin.

"Well, um, eh…"

The lord raised one eyebrow, but looked concerned.

Shego sighed.

"Well, it all started three weeks ago when…"

And she told him the story. She told him about being mad at Drakken and going to the party. Growing hysterical, she told him about feeling weird. And she told him she was pregnant. Monkey Fist gasped and looked shocked when she told him Drakken kicked her out.

"…and so then I didn't know what to do so I came here," Shego finished, tears stinging her eyes. For a moment, Monkey Fist just stared at her. After several minutes of Shego biting her tongue to keep from crying, he suddenly jumped up and surprised her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Shego," he whispered "I am so sorry. Of course you can stay with me."

Overwhelmed by sorrow and gratitude, Shego started sobbing.

**Hey people. Sorry so short. See that pretty purple button right there? It's a magic button. It says "review". If you push the pretty button and write a review, very good things happen. Starting with me writing a new chapter. **

**So what R U waiting for? Write a review. Now.**


	4. Lean on Me

**Yeah, me again. Gonna have Kim and Ron in this chapter. Hey, not totally convinced that Shego and Monty are an awesome couple? Go watch _A Stitch in Time_.**

**There's a lotta hints.**

**Watch that scene where they're in Africa, fighting with Kim and Monty falls on Shego's shoulders. Hellooooo! Had it been anybody else, she would have been like, "Get off me, you #!# freak!"**

Monty, as he insisted Shego called him, was surprised to learn that what his guest mainly wanted to do was sleep. Shego slept at least 18 a day. When not sleeping, she was usually throwing up (morning sickness). Monty didn't mind though. He was just happy to have company.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Dr. Drakken was once again bent on taking over the world, Shego by his side or not. So of course teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were bent on stopping him.

"So Kim Possible, you think you can stop me?"

Kim yawned.

"Well, yeah."

"Ha! That is where you are wrong! With my Doomulater 3000, I will finally succeed at taking over the world! Mwhah hah hah hah!"

"Dude, haven't you already done the whole 'Doomulater' thing?" Ron asked.

Ignoring her totally clueless sidekick, Kim finally noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Shego?"

Drakken went tense.

"_Shego_ no longer works here," he said icily.

Kim and Ron exchanged puzzled looks.

"You mean you _fired_ her?" Kim sounded amazed.

"Shego no longer works here," Drakken repeated.

"So where is she?"

"I have no idea," the villain snapped "and I don't care."

Kim and Ron exchanged another look.

"And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue with taking over the world, thank you very much!" Drakken turned to his enormous machine, which was smoking slightly and pushed a large red button.

Unfortunately, without Shego's watchful eyes, Drakken had not connected all the wires the right way. The Doomulater 3000 hissed a little, then exploded.

"Gahhhhhhhh, no!" The mad scientist screamed.

Kim and Ron ran for their lives. Outside, a small boat was waiting for them. The dived in. Kim pushed a strand of hair off her face and pulled out the Kimmunicater.

"Wade, we got a missing super villain."

The ever-typing Wade looked up.

"Shego missing?"

"How did you…? Oh, never mind, yes."

The ten-year old checked one of his computers.

"England."

"Say what?" Ron asked.

'Shego's in England. Newburg, 1432 Sasks Street. _Monkey Fist's _mansion!"

Kim's jaw dropped.

"Monkey Fist? What could she be doing there?"

"Dunno, but you'd better go check it out. I'll have a plane waiting for you."

"Thanks Wade. Ron, we're going to pay a visit to Monkey Fist."

"Ahhhhhh, do we have to?" Ron cringed at the idea of going to see one of his least favorite people.

On that particular day, the villainess in question had finally woken up (it was 3 in the afternoon), feeling unusually cheerful.

Humming, she pranced downstairs where her host was having his afternoon tea. Monty looked inquisitively at her, not used to seeing her so happy.

"Hey Monty, I'm bored, wanna go outside and practice kung-fu?"

Monty looked slightly alarmed.

"But Shego, you're pregnant!"

She shrugged. "So, you can't even tell!"

Monty sighed, but stood up and smiled.

"Alright, let's go."

Breathing in the fresh air, Shego felt more like her old self. And she was aching to do some kung-fu. At first, Monty went easy on her, afraid of hurting her. After a while though, it became apparent that _she_ was going easy on _him. _So he stepped it up a little and began to enjoy himself.

Suddenly, Shego shouted "Look!"

Monty's gaze fell upon the small aircraft that was growing closer. They stopped fighting and stared as two figures jumped out the airplane.

"Oh, boy," Shego muttered, recognizing Kim's red hair.

Kim and Ron parachuted through the air and landed neatly at the villain's feet.

"Shego," said Kim.

"Kim," said Shego.

"Ron!" Ron exclaimed annoyingly.

There was an awkward silence. Then Kim said

"Shego, what are you doing here?"

To her great surprise, Shego's face turned sullen and sad.

"I don't work for Drakken anymore. I quit," she said softly.

"But why?"

Shego didn't answer. She turned and ran into the mansion.

"Shego! Wait!" Kim followed her.

With the teen hero on her tail, Shego ran up to her bedroom and collapsed against the wall. She started to cry. Kim came in and studied her foe. Never, not counting the time they both had been under the influence of the Moodulaters, had she seen Shego cry. She sat down by her. "Shego? Are you Okay?'

Shego shook her head and gulped down a sob. She forced herself to talk.

"Kim….Kim, I'm…pr, pregnant."

Kim gasped.

"Shego, I am so sorry. Do…do you know who the father is?"

Shego sobbed harder.

"No!" she wailed "It was a par…par…party! A one night stand! That's it! And! And,"

she dropped her voice. "I can't even remember it."

Kim sighed.

"Shego, that is terrible. And I will help you."

Shego looked up, surprised.

"You will? Even though I'm mean and nasty and you hate me? I'm a villain!"

Kim smiled.

"Well, Sheg, I hate to break it to you, but you're not going to be doing much villainy now."

Shego smiled a wobbly smile through her tears.

"Thank you," she said "But if you're going to help me, we gotta get some things straight: First, don't call me Sheg. Second…"

"Hold on," Kim interrupted as they stood up and walked downstairs "I'm helping you and you're telling me what to do?"

"Well, pregnant or not," Shego said wiping her eyes "I _am_ Shego!"

**Sooooooo, didja like? Tell me, write a review!**


	5. Phat

**Yo. Seriously guys, I know how many people read this story, I wanna see some reviews!**

**Oh, yeah, how many people saw "Gorilla Fist"? It premiered yesterday, November 18.**

**I loved it, you never see villains act like that, especially Monkey Fist!**

Several weeks after meeting Kim and Ron, Shego decided to do something with herself and make cookies (even though it was two in the morning). Yawning, Monty got up and stumbled into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Shego, what on earth are you doing?" Shego yanked out a mixing bowl from the pantry.

"Making cookies."

"You can bake?" Monty was surprised.

"Yeah, it was one of the very few useful things my dear old mother taught me."

Monty helped her find the baking soda and sat down at the table.

"You don't like your mother?"

"No. My mom was the kind of person who liked everything to be, well, _normal._ I was supposed to graduate from high school with honors, find a perfect, boring guy, get married, have eight kids, raise them to be perfect also, and die. That's it. She was so angry when me and my brothers got our powers." Shego beat the cookie dough as if she was mad at it.

Monty sighed sympathetically.

"I know. My mother was all about extraordinary. Go to college. Be an explorer. Make heaps of money. Spend the family fortune on genetic surgery does not fit in there."

"Did you seriously spend all your family's money on monkey surgery?" Shego slid a tray of cookies into the oven. Monty smiled sheepishly.

"Well, no. Everyone, including my mother just thinks so. I still have a great deal, I've saved some and my Uncle Gordon left me a decent amount." Shego smiled.

"Well, that's awesome, because I've got none."

Monty's eyes fell upon her stomach; she hadn't started to show much, but there was definitely something there.

"And that's why you have me."

Over the next few weeks, Shego's schedule of barfing and sleeping included something new: eating. And she was pretty picky about what she ate. Monty balked when she demanded he go to the grocery store to get mozzarella cheese, Italian gelato, pesto, capers, and tuna…. then piled it all on vanilla ice cream and added hot fudge. Although this new, demanding Shego was easy enough to get along with, she was soon replaced. Because at four months pregnant, Shego…

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Monty was awakened by Shego screaming loudly one morning. Used to her over exaggerating, but still worried, he leapt out of bed and raced to her room.

"Oh, dear God," he muttered.

"Yes!" moaned Shego pathetically. "I'm FAT!"

Fighting back the headache he knew this would bring, Monty said

"Shego, this had to happen. Besides, it's not _that _bad."

"Yes it is," Shego whimpered. "My clothes don't fit."

And Monty realized she was indeed wearing her bathrobe, her rather larger belly making a soft bulge.

"I'm gonna call Kim," she muttered and stalked away.

Kim promised to come right over to help. She arrived to find Shego dressed in a pair of Monty's old jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Don't say a word," she hissed, definitely not in the mood to made fun of.

"I didn't say anything," she smiled.

Usually, Shego loved to shop. She once maxed out all five of Drakken's credit cards in one day. But she absolutely refused to even consider buying maternity wear.

"How about this…?"

"No."

"Shego, you haven't even seen it yet," Kim sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't like it."

"Grrrrrr, you are impossible."

"I am not impossible, I am picky and pregnant."

Muttering darkly, Kim stared at the mall directory for another maternity store.

"Hey, let's try this one…"

"_Oh, Baby_?" Shego sneered.

"Yes, come on."

To Kim's great relief, Shego wordlessly picked out several outfits. _Oh, Baby_ was an interesting place, designed for teen moms, but Shego's tiny size let her fit into all of their clothes.

"Successful shopping trip?" Monty asked upon her arrival back home.

"Yes," Shego answered, modeling a pair of new jeans and a green blouse.

Monty sighed, glad she was happy, and returned to his newspaper.

"Oh, yeah, Monty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kim suggested we find a doctor. You know, just to make sure the baby's healthy."

"Tomorrow," he promised.

"Thanks Monty."

"Don't mention it."

"No, really, thanks…"

Monty looked up.

"….you know, for letting me stay here. Not a lot of people would do that for me. Drakken for instance. Or the baby's father…" Her voice trailed way. Monty stood up.

"Shego, what Drakken did to you was wrong. I don't know who the baby's father is, but I promise you, it is going to be all right."

A tear ran down Shego's cheek. She gave Monty a huge hug, then rushed upstairs.

The lord stared at where she had stood for a while, wondering who could be so horrible to her and if they'd ever find out.

**Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh, who IS the father? Gotta keep reading….and reviewing!**


	6. Let it Snow

**You know what I'd dig for Christmas? Some reviews!**

With only her mirror for company the next morning, Shego studied herself. Her new weight looked strange against her trim figure. She traced it with her finger and sighed. Suddenly Monty jumped in out of nowhere, interrupting her moment of silence.

"Shego! Shego! I have marvelous news!" Monty's face was flustered with excitement, he was panting as if he had run a marathon.

Shego raised one eyebrow, Monty never got this excited over anything.

"Yeah?"

"I…I" he struggled to catch his breath. "I have gotten you the absolute best obstetrician available! Dr. Samantha Toppable! She is amazing. Kim Possible's computer geek, Wade, recommended her!"

"Uhhhh, that's great Monty," Shego said, much less impressed "When's my first appointment?"

"Today!"

"Ummmm, Okay."

Shego continued to study her stomach.

"Monty, will you still like me when I'm _really_ fat?"

Monty smiled.

"Shego, of course I will still like you. Now get dressed, we've got to go!"

Two hours later, Shego sat on a cold examination table in a room at Elizabeth M. Richardson's Women Center, waiting for the Great Dr. Toppable to arrive (Aren't doctors always late?).

Shego swung her legs back and forth in boredom.

"Oh, yeah Monty, this Dr. Toppable, she is awesome. An hour late. She's a whole hour late."

"Perhaps something came up," Monty said stubbornly, refusing to believe Toppable wasn't as good as he heard.

"Yeah, well let me tell you about this doctor of yours," she slid off the table, growing increasingly bad-tempered. "She…"

Shego was cut off as the door finally flew open. An African-American teen, no older than 16 marched in.

"Who are you?" Monty demanded. "Are you Dr. Toppable?"

The teen gave a sharp nod.

"This is outrageous! You can't be Dr. Toppable! Dr. Toppable is a world famous, award winning, gifted…"

The teen held up her hand to silence the babbling lord. She strolled over to Shego. Without warning, she suddenly poked her in the belly, and then closely examined it. For three solid minutes, the teen prodded and jabbed at Shego's stomach, no one said anything.

Then she stood up and said

"You are 25 years old, five feet, five inches tall, four months, three days, two hours pregnant, work out regularly, are allergic to pineapple, and have once broken your arm, correct me if I'm wrong."

Shego's jaw, dropped, Monty seemed speechless.

Dr. Toppable smiled, and her personality instantly softened.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Gosh, where are my manners? I'm so rude."

She held out her hand to Monty and Shego, who both reluctantly shook it.

"Yes, I am Dr. Toppable. And yes, I am 16, but don't go holding that against me! Never let age fool you.

She consulted her clipboard.

"So, then," Dr. Toppable said, suddenly businesslike. "Let's check you out, Sheg!"

"Why does everyone call me Sheg now?" Shego whispered to Monty as Dr. Toppable led them down a complicated hallway.

She greased up Shego's belly with that pregnancy goo stuff (A/N You know what I'm talking about.) and hooked her up to a monitor. She clicked some buttons and brought up an image on the screen.

"Check it. That's your baby."

The baby was indistinguishable from a mass of grey mush.

"See? That's a hand…and there's a foot…oh, and that's the head…"

The doctor pointed to different parts of the screen, showing Shego and Monty. If you squinted hard and turned your head, it kind of resembled a baby.

"Wow," Shego said softly, sitting up now. "That is unbelievable. It looks…real."

"Yes," said Monty. "I can see it too."

He walked forward and gently touched the picture.

"Amazing…"

After Dr. Toppable was finally satisfied that the baby really was healthy, she ripped a sheet of paper off her clipboard and wrote something on it.

"Here, this's my number. You can call me day or night."

"Really?" said Shego.

"Yeah, but I'm totally busy so that doesn't mean I'll answer."  
Monty smiled.

"My deepest thanks Dr. Toppable."

She waved him off.

"Enough with the 'Dr. Toppable' stuff. I've taken a liking to you guys. You may call me Sam."

Christmas was approaching fast at the Fiske Manor. Snow coated the whole castle and the glimmered in the back yard….all 200 acres of it. Somehow, Monty had single-handedly hauled in an enormous Christmas tree and set it up in the main hall. He and Shego decorated it together one evening, tossing tinsel around and munching Shego's cookies as they went.

"There," Monty said at last, hanging a gold star on top of the 12 foot tree.

"Good."

Shego sat contently on the couch, her arms folded over her growing stomach. She was happy. Sam had become their friend, calling when she had the time and chatting away with Shego for hours. Monty glanced at the clock.

"Oh, look, _Final Jeopard_y's on."

Yes, as pathetic as it seemed, the two villains had started to watch stupid TV programs.

(A/N Well, they have a lot of free time!)

They traipsed off to the sitting room on the first floor and turned on the tube. As they watched, Shego started to grow tired. Sleepily, she leaned on Monty, who wrapped his arm around her. It wasn't in a really romantic way, but it was special. It was a peaceable moment, just two people alone in a castle in the snow. Anything could happen. Well, anything _could _have happened. Because, comfortable and happy, Shego fell asleep.

**Ahhhhhhhh, how sweet! I guess this is getting pretty fluffy. Cute though. Oh yeah, did you like Sam? I plan to add her or someone very similar to her to every story I write. She's a lot like me!**


	7. Real

**Sorry it's been a while. Been Busy w/ my new fic. Well, enjoi!**

Shego sighed and glanced at her watch. She hated lines. And lines at the mall were the worst. A toddler farther up in the line screamed loudly and the cashier kept rushing around without really doing anything. She and Monty were waiting at Customer Service at Sears to return some truly hideous ties Ron had given Monty for Christmas. One was orange with a pattern of purple rabbits and one was spangled pink and yellow. Shego groaned in annoyance. She really had to use the bathroom. The little old lady with blue hair behind them smiled at her.

"How many months along are you, dear?" she asked.

"Nearly six."

She looked at her watch again. But the old lady continued. She was looking at Monty now.

"Such a nice couple," she said to her friend, who also had blue hair.

"Oh yes," she said. "Lovely couple. They'll have such an adorable baby."

Shego and Monty both blushed and looked away.

_A nice couple? Us? _Shego thought. _Do we even look like a couple?_

She didn't have long to ponder this, because at that moment she spotted someone else:

Senor Senior Jr. The person who threw the stupid party. The person to blame for her misery.

"Father," he was saying to his father. "I do not see why we had to return these horrible cheap clothes rather than simply burning them."

"Because, my son" he answered. "The incinerator has broken down."

Jr. gave a rack of argyle sweaters a disgusted look and turned to see Shego.

"Father!" He shrieked. "It is Shego, my former tutor!" He looked thoughtful. "Hmmmm, I do not remember her being so large."

Shego stormed out of line.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

"Oh," Jr. said.

"Who is the lucky man?" Senor Senior Senior asked.

"I have _no _idea," Shego said through gritted teeth, her temper rising. "I got knocked up. At _your_ stupid party!"

Monty came to her side.

"Why don't we leave, Shego," he said coldly, his grey eyes narrowed at Jr.

"I think we will."

And with that, they turned and left.

Later, at home, Shego fumed around, sprouting nasty comments about Jr.

"…you now, Monty, that's the worst part of it. He _could _be the father, for all I know!"

She finally stopped and slumped against the wall. She looked instantly saddened, so Monty helped her up and took her hand.

"Shego," he said gently. "Yes, you don't know who the father is, but it doesn't matter. This baby will be nothing like its father. This baby will be raised by you, and will be like _you_."

Shego sniffed, but managed a weak smile.

"Would you like to feel the baby kick?"

Monty nodded, so Shego took both his hands and placed them over her belly. They waited a moment, then, sure enough, Monty felt a tiny movement. Shocked, he pulled away for a second, and then felt again. He looked at Shego and smiled and she smiled back.

Not long after this, Shego turned six months pregnant. She and Monty were going to Sam's office for a check-up. This was no ordinary appointment, though. Sam was finally going to reveal if the baby was a boy or a girl (Sam could have predicted it a lot sooner, of course, she wasn't one of the world's best obstetricians for nothing, but business in Tokyo had kept her away). Since this was such an important event, they took Kim and Ron with them. As they drove along, the villains quibbled over what the baby's gender would be. Monty wanted a boy. Shego (who was carrying the baby, after all) said it was a girl.

"…and I'm telling you, Monty, Sam even said it looked like a girl!" Shego insisted.

"Guys!" Kim interrupted. "Did you ever think that it could be _twins_? A boy _and _a girl?"

"No!"

Both Shego and Monty looked completely delighted at the idea.

"Besides," Shego said. "If it was twins, it would be two girls!"  
"Absolutely not! It would certainly be…"

"They seem to be getting along better," Kim whispered to Ron in the backseat.

It was true. They _were_ spending a lot more time together. Shego and Monty were reading the pregnancy books and drawing up a birthing plan together. Monty even forced Shego to spend an afternoon shopping for baby clothes. But it wasn't all baby stuff. Monty was showing Shego his collection of Shakespeare and Charles Dickens. In the evenings, they went over the more difficult parts together until Shego fell asleep. Then Monty kept reading until his eyes betrayed him, and he joined her in sleep.

Shego was practically bouncing up and down by the time they finally arrived.

"Hey guys! Be with you in a minute!" Sam whizzed by, juggling an armload of papers, charts, and x-rays. And she was. In five minutes time, the five of them were peering around the monitor.

"Alright," Sam said, her excitement growing, enlarging and adding more light to the screen. "And…it…is…a….GIRL!"

"Yes!" Shego jumped up and danced around.

Even Monty smiled.

"Well, I guess you were right."

"Oh, this is great!" Sam exclaimed. "This is real! This is so real! See her? She's really a person! Real!"

_Real?_ Strangely, both villains stopped the celebration short at Sam's words. Even later, as they were driving home, the single word still echoed. _Real?_

Shego and Monty moped around for the rest of the evening, both thinking the same thing. Dinner was silent. They both went to bed soon after. Shego laid on her bed, but didn't sleep. Finally, she got up and went to Monty's room. He wasn't there. Instead, he was downstairs, staring at a cold mug of tea.

"I have to tell you something," they said simultaneously.

"No, you go first," Monty said.

"Okay," Shego sighed. "Monty…after the baby's born…I'm going to leave."

Monty's eyes grew wide.

"No, I should have gone first! Shego, after the baby's born, I want you to stay here!"

"No, it's one thing to take care of me, but I can't ask you to keep both of us."

"Shego, where would you possibly go?"

"I don't know." She looked away. "But I can't stay here."

Monty took her hand.

"Shego, I don't _want_ you to stay with me, I _need _you to stay with me. Please, let me help you raise your daughter."

She looked up.

"You really want to do that? You'll really do that for me?"  
He hugged her close.

"For you," Monty whispered. "I will."

**Awwwww, how fluffy! Reviews!**


	8. Crazy littl' thing calledlove?

**I could try to tell y'all how sorry I am for not updating. But I truely have nothing so say, except for simply "I'm sorry". **

**So eat up! A Valentine's Day present from ME to all of YOU! Injoi this one, guys. Only a few more chapters left! (Oh, addish, Season Four of KP started yesterday in U.S.! GO SEASON 4! I'M LOVIN' IT!)**

**-**

Shego could not sleep. She was almost eight months pregnant and her stomach had grown so large that it was nearly impossible to sleep. She couldn't lie on her stomach. She couldn't breathe when she lay on her back. Growling, she finally sat up and put a hand to her swollen belly.

"You really are a pain, you know?"

The baby only kicked in response.

Deciding she may as well spread her misery around, Shego stumbled out into the darkness of the hall. Her feet led her down to Monty's room.

The lord, with no growing babies to bother him, slept peacefully in a large four-poster bed.

"Monty," Shego whispered. He slept on.

"Monty," she said aloud. Still no response.

"MONTY!" Shego bellowed, her host finally waking with a start and a painful crash against the headboard.

"_Shego_," he said, rubbing the welt on the back of his head. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Can't sleep. Baby keeping me up. Can I just sleep with you?"

"With me?" Monty repeated, looking startled. "I don't know if that-"

"Thanks Monty, you're the best," Shego said, ignoring his protests and slipping between the blankets. She rolled over once and was instantly asleep. Monty stared at her and sighed. Stopping Shego from doing something was like stopping an avalanche: painful, dangerous, and altogether hopeless. Oh, well, he decided. Sleeping Shego was much more peaceful than Awake Shego, not to mention quieter. And attractive too, Monty had to admit, with her dark hair arranged smoothly on her pillow. He smiled.

"Good night, Shego."

Then he lay back down and drifted off as well.

-

"Nice place," Sam commented, looking around at the 20-foot ceilings and priceless works of art in the mansion with interest. She'd had some time off and had come to see where Shego and Monty lived.

"Thank you," Monty said, a little proudly.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Shego replied, lounging on the cough in a usually agreeable mood. She gave a great heave and hoisted herself up.

"Lemonade? In the garden?"

"Love some," Sam answered.

"'K, meet you out there," Shego, shuffling off to the kitchen. Monty sighed.

"That was my mother's tradition."

For some odd reason, Sam gave him a strange look.

"It seems like you've been out of contact with her for a while," she said slowly as they made their way to the garden.

"Yes." He sighed again. "You see, we got in a rather large disagreement last year, not long before Shego arrived actually, and we haven't spoken since." Sam suddenly paused to pick a pink blossom growing on a vine over their heads, as they walked down the stone path outside. She stared at the flower for a moment before looking straight at Monty and asking,

"Did you do anything you regret?" Monty blinked.

"Well, I said things I certainly regret and was quite angry for a while. Yes, I was very angry when I came back home and I-" He stopped and looked away. He was hiding something.

"You what? Tell me, Monty." Monty met Sam's eye again and stared intently at her.

"I can't. I don't remember."

Silence.

Then, "Hey guys, over here!" Shego was saying, beckoning them over to the lovely white gazebo in the back lawn. So Monty turned and went over to her, through the fresh green grass. He did not see Sam's wide-eyed expression or hear her tiny gasp. He did not know she looked up to the clear spring sky, as if hoping to find an answer there, and whispered something to herself that was lost in the breeze ruffling the newly-budding trees lining the estate. He couldn't know the secret Sam held all the rest of the afternoon, during their picnic, during her good-byes, during the night as she quietly worked away at her computer. He did not need to know. The secret could wait.

-

More time passed. Not much changed at Fisk Manor, save for the fact that Shego absolutely insisted on sleeping with Monty every night. Monty protested at first, "It wouldn't be right," he said, "We shouldn't," he said. But unable to come up with a valid reason, he had no choice but to give in.

One night, Shego and Monty were preparing for bed, like usual, and Monty opened his mouth to come up with a complaint, like usual, when Shego fell into a teasing mood.

"Monty, why don't you want to _sleep _with me?" She asked in a high, sing-songy, girly way. She climbed into bed and pulled up the covers.

"Well," Monty started, making his way across the room and looking around nervously, "it's just that-"

"Do you not _LIKE _me?" Shego asked, leaning on one elbow on the mattress.

"NO," Monty answered.

"Do you not think I'm _PRETTY_?"

"No! Shego, you're beautiful!" A rosy blush was beginning to rise to Monty's cheeks now; the whole conversation was making him very uncomfortable.

"Hmmm," Shego leaned back at stared at the ceiling, mocking an expression of deep thought. Then, in a child-like accusation,

"Monty! Are you thinking naughty thoughts about me?"

"NO!" Now Monty stopped in his tracks and was horrified to her _smiling _lazily through lowered eyelashes.

"No?" she repeated in a low voice.

"No, I never…" he studied her face again. Mirth. She was laughing at him.

"Shego," he said more calmly, "are you trying to seduce me?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." She then simply lay back down and closed her eyes.

Monty slowly switched off the lights. He pushed up the blankets and moved very close to Shego.

"Well, it was quite impressive," he whispered sweetly into her ear. Shego involuntarily stiffened at the sudden close contact. Then Monty did something unexpected. He slid his lips down Shego's jaw line to her neck and held his face there for a moment, breathing softly.

Then he moved quietly away, retreating to his side of the bed.

At first Shego lay stunned. But deciding it may as well be a night for boldness, she turned and snuggled against him, her head nestled against his chest. For some reason, Monty was not surprised. It was if he had expected this. He pulled her closer, bringing his arms around her, not at all disgusted or put off by her huge stomach. There, they slept, undisturbed and comfortably, that long, precious night.

**Comments, concerns, and other are always welcome. Thanks for stickin' with me, guys.**


End file.
